PABO, JONGIN (REPOST)
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: REPOST FF YANG HILANG, YAOI, KAISOO, CHANBAEK, TAORIS, HUNHAN, RATE T
1. Prolog

**PABO, JONGIN**

**Cast : Kaisoo slight Hunhan, Taoris dan Chanbaek**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, sad, humor little bit**

**YAOI, Boy X Boy**

**Rate: T (masih aman)**

.

.

.

Helow eperibodi...KSL balik lagi bawa epep gaje dan gag bermutu. Saya ingatkan untuk yang TIDAK SUKA dengan FF saya harap JANGAN DIBACA dari pada menimbulkan dosa. Please DONT BASH AND DONT BE SIDERS!

Saya masih amatir dan perlu banyak belajar dalam hal tulis menulis. Untuk yang punya kritik dan saran bisa disampaikan dikotak repiuw sekaligus meninggalkan jejak kalian. Makasih untuk para readers yang udah baca epep debut saya. Makasih juga yang udah repiuw di epep itu dan memberikan saya banyak masukan. Ini epep hanya 2shoot. Saya tidak terlalu suka panjang2, ntar pada bosen,, hehehehe.

Semua cast bukan milik saya tapi saya hanya menggunakan namanya saja. Tapi Kaisoo milikku #loh #abaikan

Selamat membaca! Jangan lupa Repiuw ya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mengganggu saja!"

"YAK Baeki! Kenapa kau memeluk Kyungsoo seperti itu?"

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Bye my owl"

"Bukan urusanmu! Minggir!"

"Ini bukumu makanya jadi namja jangan pendek-pendek"

"Jangan pergi bila tak ada aku"

"Mana Kyungsoo, Baek?,"

"Pergi dari sini, Jalang!"

"Antarkan aku pulang, Tuan Kim!,"

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Soo"

"Benar! Kau hanya seorang playboy yang selalu dikelilingi yeoja. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu? Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin! Kita putus!,"

"aku tak mau membahasnya!"

"Kyung, kau benar tak tau dimana Kai?"

"kejutan? Apa itu Sehun?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyungsoo hyung?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM JONGIN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**tebeceh**

Ini Cuma prolog aja kug. Ku mau buat para readers penasaran, hehehehe. Aku bakal apdate chap 1 klo jumlah yang review lebih dari 15 tapi klo kurang ya berarti epep ini bakal nganggur aja.

REPIUW JUSEYO~~~~~

qwh mau ngucapin terima kasih buat readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di epep SARANGHAE, NOONA!

-younlaycious88 -; -maknaelovers -; -Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw-; -yixingcom-; -humaira9394-; -sider unyu -; -Guest-; -pembaca-; -DokimsoRoroNgin-; -Dyorchestra-; -SognatoreL-


	2. Chapter 1

**PABO, JONGIN**

**Cast : Kaisoo slight Hunhan, Taoris dan Chanbaek**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, sad, humor little bit**

**YAOI, Boy X Boy**

**Rate: T (masih aman)**

.

.

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA

.

.

.

.

DONT BASH!

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

.

"Bangun! Dasar anak pemalas!" seru seorang namja manis yang sudah berumur tapi masih saja terlihat muda. Namja manis itu terus saja memukul-mukul tubuh dibalik gulungan selimut. Obyek yang dipukuli masih saja tidak bergeming. Namja tadi berdecak dan pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. Sebelum pergi dia sempat mengancam sesuatu yang masih bergumul dengan selimut itu.

"Akanku laporkan pada Appamu. Dan uang jajanmu akan ku kurangi" ancamnya. Namja itu langsung membanting pintu kamar keras. Akhirnya sesuatu dalam selimut itu bergerak dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berkulit tan eksotis dengan rambut acak-acakan dan tubuh yang topless. Jika dilihat-lihat, muka pemuda ini dan namja manis tadi hampir mirip. Hanya warna kulitnya saja yang membedakan keduanya. Namja berkulit tan itu langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit, keluarlah namja tan dari kamarnya dengan seragam yang err sedikit berantakan mungkin. Rambutnya yang disisir asal-asalan yang menambah kesan sexy. Namja tan itu turun dan langsung menuju dapur.

"Pagi eomma" sapanya pada namja manis yang membangunkannya tadi dan langsung duduk untuk memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan 'eomma'nya itu. Mungkin kalian sedikit bingung dengan keadaan keluarga ini. Kenapa seorang namja dipanggil eomma bukan seorang yeoja. _Gay_ itulah sebutan untuk namja penyuka sesama jenis. Dan lebih menarik lagi namja itu dapat mempunyai anak layaknya seorang yeoja. Kembali ke cerita. "Tidak bisakah kau bangun tanpa eomma mengancammu?" tanya namja manis –Taemin itu. "Tidak bisakah eomma membangunkanku tanpa memukuliku?" jawab namja tan –Kai santai. Hah...Taemin menghela nafasnya. Selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi batinnya. "Habiskan makananmu. Eomma sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu" ucap Taemin.

.

.

.

Teriakan para gadis dan namja berstatus uke memekakan telinga orang yang mendengarnya. Mereka mengelu-elukan namja-namja yang saat ini sedang berjalan di halaman sekolah.

"Sehunnie!"

"Kai!"

"Kris!"

"Chanyeol!"

Begitulah rutinitas pagi hari di SM SHS. Teriakan histeris yang tak pernah berhenti sampai jam sekolah usai. Kalian bertanya siapa mereka? Tentu saja mereka itu Mr. Populer di SM SHS. Siapa sih yang tak kenal keempat namja tampan dan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu. Masing-masing mempunyai kharisma tersendiri dan bahkan keempat namja tersebut mempunyai fans club disekolahnya. Berlebihan kan? Memang, tapi itu lah para Mr. Populer. Akan ku perkenalkan secara singkat keempat namja itu.

Pertama adalah Park Chanyeol, namja tinggi dengan senyuman konyolnya yang membuat para gadis dan namja uke sudah mempunyai namjachingu namanya Byun Baekhyun. Namja penyuka eyeliner yang berstatus uke.

Kedua adalah Kris, namja yang paling tinggi diantara kawan-kawannya. Dia merupakan namja blasteran Canada-Cina. Tak pernah tersenyum dan punya alis seperti Angry Bird. Tapi jangan salah, dia hanya akan tersenyum bila bersama kekasihnya yaitu Huan Zitao. Namja sangar yang seperti panda tapi takut dengan hantu.

Ketiga adalah Oh Sehun, namja bermuka datar sedatar-datarnya. Dingin dan jarang berbicara adalah kharisma seorang Oh Sehun. Sehun juga sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu seorang namja bernama Xi Luhan. Xi Luhan merupakan namja keturunan Cina dan memiliki mata seperti rusa.

Terakhir adalah Kai atau Kim Jongin, namja tan eksotis dengan smirk andalannya yang membuat para yeoja dan namja uke bertekuk lutut. Namja ini lah yang tadi pagi susah dibangunkan oleh eommanya –Taemin. Kai juga sudah memiliki namjachingu yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat dengan heartlipsnya yang menawan. Tapi cara berpacaran Kai dan Kyungsoo sedikit berbeda dari ketiga kawannya. Lebih mirip tikus dan kucing mungkin. Cukup untuk perkenalannya, kita kembali kecerita.

"Kai!" "Sehun!" "Kris!" Chanyeol!" Teriakan demi teriakan masih saja terdengar. Seakan mereka tidak peduli dengan tenggorokannya. Para penggemar mereka tau kalau Mr. Populer mereka sudah memiliki kekasih tapi mereka masih saja mengejar idolanya tersebut. "Berisik sekali sih!" keluh seorang namja bermata bulat –Do Kyungsoo. "Mengganggu saja!" lanjutnya sambil memasang earphone ketelinganya dan melanjutkan membaca buku di kelas.

"Kyung!" seru Baekhyun teman sekelas dan sebangku Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan berkata, "Ada apa?". "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan? Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul bersama. Eotte?" pinta Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia setuju. Baekhyun bersorak girang dan langsung memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Kita ajak namjachingu kita ya?" pinta Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya. "Terserah" jawab Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas mereka dibuka oleh 2 Mr. Populer yang tengah menuju kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang masih saja berpelukan.

"YAK Baeki! Kenapa kau memeluk Kyungsoo seperti itu?" seru Chanyeol tak suka melihat pemandangan didepannya saat ini. "Yeollie!" teriak Baekhyun yang tersadar bahwa kekasihnya itu ada dikelasnya dan langsung saja memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung saja membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mereka berdua berpelukan tak memperdulikan yang lain. "tak tau tempat" cibir Kai dan duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo sengit. "Tentu saja bertemu dengan namjachinguku. Memangnya mau apa lagi" balas Kai sewot.

"Kurasa kekasihmu bukan dari kelas ini" balas Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya. "Aku rasa dia ada disini dan sedang duduk dihadapanku membaca buku" balas Kai dengan smirknya. Kyungsoo langsung menatap Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dan menutup bukunya. Dia malas untuk berdebat dengan Kai pagi ini. "Terserahmu saja" pasrahnya. Kai semakin melebarkan smirknya, dia tau Kyungsoo akan langsung kalah kalau dia menggodanya seperti tadi.

Bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Kai mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo. Jika orang melihat mereka pasti salah sangka kalau mereka berdua akan berciuman tapi sebenarnya tidak. Kai mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Kyungsoo dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Bye my owl". Kai langsung beranjak dengan smirknya yang masih melekat diwajah tampannya. "Mati saja kau Kkamjong!" dengus Kyungsoo. Sial! kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat saat dia melakukan itu batin Kyungsoo. Pasangan Chanbaek yang melihat kejadian itupun terkekeh pelan. Pasangan yang unik.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung, kau tak ingin ke kantin?," tanya Baekhyun. "Aniyo, aku mau ke perpustakaan," jawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari kursinya menuju perpustakaan. Saat akan keluar kelas dia bertemu dengan Kai yang akan masuk kedalam kelas. "Mau kemana?," tanya Kai. "Bukan urusanmu! Minggir!" sengit Kyungsoo. Kai menggeser tubuhnya agar kekasihnya itu bisa lewat. Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo hingga ke perpus. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui Kai mengekorinya hanya diam tak mempedulikan makhluk hitam dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo langsung menuju rak-rak buku dan mencari buku yang diinginkannya. Sialnya buku yang selama ia cari berada diatas rak dan Kyungsoo tak dapat meraihnya. Kyungsoo meruntuki tubuh pendeknya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menjulur untuk mengambil buku yang diinginkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak saat merasakan ada seseorang yang begitu dekat berada dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo langsung saja membalikkan tubuhnya dan pandangan matanya langsung tertuju pada namja didepannya kini. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak cepat saat wajahnya dan wajah namja itu berdekatan. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan hembusan nafas namja didepannya dan bahkan dilihat dari posisinya sekarang seakan-akan mereka sedang berciuman. Namja didepan Kyungsoo semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo.

Chu~~

"A-apa apaan kau?!," sentak Kyungsoo kaget. Namja itu hanya terkekeh dan menjauhkan wajahnya dan menyodorkan buku ke wajah Kyungsoo. "Ini bukumu makanya jadi namja jangan pendek-pendek" ledek namja itu –Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mendelik mendengar ucapan Kai yang menusuknya itu. Kyungsoo langsung merebut buku yang berada ditangan Kai dan duduk di meja paling pojok –tempat favoritnya. Kyungsoo langsung membaca bukunya tanpa memperdulikan Kai yang kini duduk disampingnya.

Kai hanya memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang serius membaca buku. Kai tak pernah bosan memandangi Kyungsoo berjam-jam karena menurutnya itu adalah rutinitas wajibnya. Kai menarik Kyungsoo hingga duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kyungsoo yang semula kaget hanya membiarkan kekasihnya melakukan apa yang dia mau. "Sepulang sekolah kau ada acara apa?," tanya Kai dengan memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma tubuh Kyungsoo. "Aku akan pergi dengan Baekhyun dan yang lain," jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Kemana?," tanya Kai lagi. "Tanya saja Baekhyun," jawab Kyungsoo asal. Kai membuka matanya dan mempererat pelukannya. "Jangan pergi bila tak ada aku" ujar Kai tegas. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Terlalu berlebihan pikir Kyungsoo.

Drrrt drrrt drrrt

Telpon Kai bergetar dan menunjukkan panggilan masuk. 'Park Dobi calling'.

"wae?"

"..."

"ok"

"..."

"Dia bersamaku"

"..."

"Bye"

Kai memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan memasukkan telponnya kedalam kantong celananya. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melihat Kai bertelepon pun bertanya, "Siapa?". "Chan Hyung. Dia bilang setelah pulang sekolah kita akan pergi bersama dengan mengajak pacar kita," jawab Kai. "Lalu?," tanya Kyungsoo. "Tentu saja aku meng-iyakan. Lagipula aku tau kalau ini ide dari Baekhyun hyung. Dia juga menanyakan keberadaanmu," jawab Kai santai. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara membacanya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

Para yeoja memekik saat melihat Mr. Populer mereka berada dihalaman parkir sekolah. Para namja itu seolah menuliakan pendengaran mereka dari teriakan histeris penggemar mereka. Padahal Mr. Populer mereka bersama kekasihnya tapi tak menyurutkan semangat para yeoja untuk berteriak histeris. "Tak bisakah kalian diam!," teriak Baekhyun yang baru saja datang dan langsung berjalan menuju kekasihnya. Semua yeoja yang berada disitu hanya terdiam dan langsung membubarkan diri. Yah...bisa dibilang bahwa mereka sedikit takut dengan pacar Park Chanyeol itu dibanding pacar Kris yang tampangnya lebih sangar.

"Mana Kyungsoo, Baek?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun hanya menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya. Kyungsoo berjalan ogah-ogahan menuju sekumpulan namja itu. Kai sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengarkan music dari I-podnya. Kai tau betul kekasihnya itu paling tidak suka bila disuruh berkumpul dengan Mr. Populer. Katanya membuatnya sakit telinga bila berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ditatap ketujuh namja yang menunggunya dari tadi. "Kau lama sekali Hyung. Tak tau kah kalau kulitku bisa menghitam karena terkena sinar matahari" rengek Tao. "Kulitmu memang sudah hitam Tao" jawab Baekhyun malas. "Gege..." rengek Tao ke Kris. Dasar anak panda yang manja. "Ayo kita berangkat ketempat biasa," ajak Kris. Keempat pasangan itu masuk kedalam mobil masing-masing dan melajukan mobilnya ketempat nongkrong mereka.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, ditempat arena balap yang selalu jadi tempat nongkrong mereka bila bosan. Ditempat ini selalu diadakan balapan liar. Terkadang Mr. Populer juga ikut andil dalam balapan itu atau hanya menonton saja. Banyak yeoja centil berpakaian mini ditempat ini. Mereka seperti menggoda para namja yang datang kesini untuk balapan.

Keempat pasangan itu keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat sekitar arena. Tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja menghampiri Kai yang berada didekat mobilnya. Yeoja itu langsung mencium Kai dengan ganas. Kai langsung melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap datar yeoja didepannya. "Aku menginginkanmu Kai" ucap gadis itu seduktif. Baekhyun, Tao dan Luhan ingin muntah mendengarnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Entahlah dia memandang Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kai mendorong tubuh yeoja itu dan berdecih, "Pergi dari sini, Jalang!". Yeoja itu langsung pergi menahan malu. Kai langsung menoleh kearah kekasihnya yang sedari diam dan mematung. "Antarkan aku pulang, Tuan Kim!" ucap Kyungsoo tegas dan masuk ke mobil Kai. Bisa Kai rasakan bahwa kekasihnya ini marah padanya. Baekhyun yang semula ingin menghampiri Kyungsoo ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan pasangan Taoris dan Hunhan hanya diam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

Mobil Kai berhenti di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi selama perjalanan hingga sekarang. Hening. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil tanpa bicara sepatah katapun. Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo keluar mobil dan menahan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Kai.

"Aku bisa jelaskan, Soo" ucap Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Pulanglah" ucap Kyungsoo datar dan menghempaskan tangan Kai lagi.

"Aku tak tau siapa yeoja itu dan tiba-tiba saja dia menciumku" jelas Kai.

"..."

"Percaya padaku" mohon Kai.

"Percaya? Harus berapa kali aku percaya padamu Kai! Kau selalu saja merusak kepercayaanku!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Semua hanya salah paham, Soo!" ucap Kai tak terima.

"Salah paham? Berarti selama ini aku salah paham tentangmu. Salah paham tentang rasa cintamu padaku!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tingginya.

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau pikir rasa cintaku selama ini hanya pura-pura?!," teriak Kai marah.

"Benar! Kau hanya seorang playboy yang selalu dikelilingi yeoja. Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu? Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin! Kita putus!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah menahan marah dan...tangis mungkin.

.

.

.

.

**TEBECEH**

Nah segitu dulu untuk chap ini. Gimana? Udah tau kelanjutannya seperti apa? Yang nebak-nebak apakah hasil tebakannya sama? Kkkkkkk.

Epep-epep ini Cuma 2shoot so chap depan udah end ya...

REPIUW Juseyo~~~~~~

big thanks to:

DahsyatNyaff, humaira9394, Kim Hyunshi, hunhanrakaisoo, PURPLE-KIMlee


	3. Chapter 2

**PABO, JONGIN**

**Cast : Kaisoo slight Hunhan, Taoris dan Chanbaek**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, sad, humor little bit**

**YAOI, Boy X Boy**

**Rate: T (masih aman)**

**CHAPTER 2/2**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo langsung melesat masuk ke rumahnya meninggalkan Kai yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan kekasih –mantan Kekasih mungilnya itu. Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu menuju ke mobilnya dan menjalankan secara brutal.

Kyungsoo yang berada didalam kamarnya pun menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya sendiri mengatakan putus semudah itu. Dia menyesal telah mekatakan itu tapi apa mau dikata, dia terlanjur sakit hati.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kai langsung masuk kekamarnya. Eommanya yang melihat Kai berantakan pun memutuskan untuk menuju kamar anaknya itu. Seteah mengetuk pintu kamar anaknya, Taemin langsung masuk dan menuju ranjang. Taemin melihat anaknya benar-benar berantakan dan frustasi. Baru kali ini dia melihat anaknya seperti ini. Dia mendekat dan mengelus surai anaknya, "ada apa, chagi?" tanyanya lembut.

"Apakah aku sebrengsek itu eomma?" tanya Kai ambigu.

"ada apa, sayang? Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada eomma."

"Kyungsoo Hyung memutuskanku eomma" adu Kai. Inilah sifat asli Kai bila bersama sang eomma menjadi lebih manja.

"Kenapa? Apa kau membuat kesalahan?"

"Katanya aku hanya berpura-pura mencintainya. Padahal aku sangat mencintainya eomma. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya."

"Buktikan kalau kau memang sungguh mencintainya. Aku tau Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga masih mencintaimu, hanya saja dia masih ragu. Buatlah dia yakin."

Kai diam dan memikirkan kata-kata eommanya. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo. Taemin beranjak dari ranjang Kai dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar anaknya, dia sejenak memandang putranya dengan tatapan sendu. Kau pasti bisa Kai batin Taemin.

.

.

**PABO, JONGIN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 2 hari Kai tidak masuk sekolah. Teman-temannya tak tau dimana keberadaan Kai. Saat mereka mendatangi rumah Kai, mereka hanya bertemu maid yang bekerja disana dan mengatakan tidak tau keberadaan tuannya itu. Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun curiga ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka tau Kai dan Kyungsoo sering bertengkar tapi kejadian kali ini berbeda hingga Kai tidak masuk sekolah. "Apa kau tak bertanya ke Kyungsoo dimana Kai, Yeol?," tanya Kris. "Hah...aku dan Baekhyun sudah menanyakannya berkali-kali tapi jawabannya tetap sama," jawab Chanyeol dengan menghela nafas. "Kemana dia?," tanya Kris entah pada siapa. Sehun sedari tadi hanya diam seperti ada yang dia sembunyikan.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung, kau benar tak tau dimana Kai?" tanya Baekhyun. Saat ini para uke sedang kumpul bersama di sebuah cafe setelah pulang sekolah. "Sudah kukatakan berapa kali Byun, aku tidak tau" jawab Kyungsoo malas. "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Kyung?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya. "aku putus dengan Kai" jawab Kyungsoo santai. Mata ketiga uke membelalak kaget. Mereka tak tau ternyata Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah putus. Mereka hanya tau kalau Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang bertengkar. "Kenapa kau putus dengan Kai, hyung?" tanya Tao. "aku tak mau membahasnya!" jawab Kyungsoo sengit. Tao bungkam akan jawabannya Kyungsoo. Dia takut Kyungsoo marah padanya. Luhan yang tau Tao takut langsung saja mengelus punggung Tao untuk menenangkannya.

.

.

.

"kalian benar tidak tau dimana Kai?" tanya Kris pada kelima namja dihadapannya. Sekarang pasangan hunhan, chanbaek dan taoris sedang berkumpul dirumah Kris. Seminggu sudah sejak menghilangnya Kai dan mereka belum tau dimana keberadaannya. "Aku sudah menanyai semua maid yang ada dirumahnya tapi tetap saja mereka bilang tidak tau" jawab Chanyeol frustasi. Kris, Chanyeol dan Sehun sudah tau kalau Kai dan Kyungsoo putus dari kekasih mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka berlima –kecuali Sehun khawatir akan keadaan Kai. Sehun hanya menatap kelima hyungnya yang terlihat frustasi dan menghela nafasnya. "Hyungdeul..." ucap Sehun menggatungkan kata-katanya. Dia masih bingung harus mengatakannya atau tidak. Para hyungnya hanya menatap Sehun penasaran, apa yang ingin dikatakan maknaenya itu. "Sebenarnya Kai saat ini berada di Jepang. Dia dan eommanya menyusul appanya kesana" terang Sehun. Kelima namja kaget dengan pengakuan Sehun. Ternyata selama ini Sehun tau keberadaan Kai dan tidak memberi tau ke para hyungnya. "Apa maksudmu, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Seminggu lalu Kai dan eommanya memutuskan kembali ke Jepang. Kai sendiri yang ingin kembali ke Jepang. Katanya dia ingin menata hatinya lagi disana" jelas Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tau kami?" tanya Kris dingin.

"Kai yang melarangku untuk menceritakan ke kalian. Dia punya alasan sendiri hyung" tutur Sehun tenang. "Alasan sendiri? Memangnya dia menganggap kita apa? Orang lain?!" ucap Chanyeol naik darah. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol untuk menenangkan kekasih idiotnya itu. Baekhyun tau akan perasaan Chanyeol yang merasa tidak dianggap. Kris hanya memijit pelipis matanya. Dia sudah lelah dengan keadaan ini. Dia mati-matian mencari keberadaan Kai tapi ternyata orang yang dicarinya berada di Jepang. "Mian hyung jika aku menutupi semuanya" lirih Sehun dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun tau dia salah tapi apa daya dia sudah dimintai tolong oleh Kai, sahabatnya sendiri. "Yaa sudah, yang terpenting kita sudah tau dimana dia berada" ujar Kris bijak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lama Kyungsoo tak mendengar nama Kai yang selalu saja diucapkan sahabatnya. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa aneh dengan sikap para sahabat dan kekasih mereka. Seakan-akan ada yang mereka sembunyikan. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Kyungsoo merindukan kekasih hitamnya itu –mantan. Tapi ego memaksanya untuk tidak memikirkan Kai. Kyungsoo hanya ingin Kai berubah dan bisa meyakinkannya bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Kyungsoo. Jangan salah sangka kalau Kyungsoo tenang dan biasa saja semenjak Kai menghilang. Setiap hari Kyungsoo menangis di kamarnya dan menjerit histeris. Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya menutupi perasaannya didepan sahabatnya. Seakan-akan semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

"Kyung! Kau ada kelas hari ini?," tanya Baekhyun. "Aniyo. Hari ini kelasku hanya pagi saja," jawab Kyungsoo. "Ayo ke kantin!," ajak Baekhyun sambil menggeret tangan Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab ajakan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya pasrah, dia tau kalau Baekhyun tukang paksa.

Sesampainya di kantin, Kyungsoo dapat melihat para sahabatnya berkumpul di salah satu meja sedang bercanda bersama. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka. "apa ada yang ku lewatkan?," tanya Baekhyun setelah duduk disamping kanan Chanyeol. "kata Sehun hari ini dia ingin memberi kejutan kepada kita," jawab Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disebelah kanan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya mengamati pembicaraan teman-temannya itu. "kejutan? Apa itu Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. "Nanti kau akan tau hyung," balas Sehun. Mereka bertujuh bersendau gurau tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Namja itu mendekat ke arah ketujuh namja yang sedari tadi bersendau gurau. Namja itu tersenyum miring saat melihat kebersamaan mereka.

"Oh! DISINI!" teriak Sehun tiba-tiba sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada seseorang. Serentak semua melihat kearah pandangan Sehun. Mata mereka membelalak saat tau siapa namja yang dipanggil oleh Sehun. "Hai" sapa namja itu. "K-Kai?" kaget Tao. Namja itu –Kai hanya tersenyum saat melihat teman-temannya kaget. Pandangan mata Kai tertuju kearah satu namja bermata bulat yaitu mantan kekasihnya Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menatap kosong ke arah Kai.

"Hey guys, lama tak jumpa" ucap Kai sambil mendudukkan dirinya didepan Kyungsoo. "Ini lah kejutan yang ku bilang pada kalian hyung!" ucap Sehun bangga. "Lama tak jumpa Kai, sudah 3 tahun kau tak ada kabar. Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?" tanya Kris. "Aku baik-baik saja hyung, bisa kau lihat sekarang kalau aku sehat. Urusanku disana sudah selesai" balas Kai. Kai lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku-buku tebalnya. Kai tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo hyungnya yang tidak berubah. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Kyungsoo hyung?" tanya Kai. Hati Kyungsoo mencelos saat Kai memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'hyung'. "baik" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Merasa atmosfer disekitarnya menjadi suram, Luhan mengajak pasangan chanbaek, taoris dan Sehun untuk pergi meninggalkan mantan kekasih itu. Tinggal lah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk disana.

"Kau tak merindukanku, Soo?" tanya Kai. "In your dream!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil membereskan buku-bukunya dan meninggalkan Kai sendirian. Kai menatap nanar punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. Sifat jutek Kyungsoo masih saja melekat padanya. Kai menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu beranjak keluar dari kantin.

.

.

.

.

"Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk mengatur sebaik mungkin?"

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sekarang"

Pip

Kai beranjak menuju mobilnya setelah menerima telepon dari seseorang. Hari ini Kai datang ke kampus barunya untuk mengurus kepindahannya. Kai memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea dan mengejar cinta Kyungsoo. Kai yakin masih ada harapan untuk berbalikan dengan Kyungsoo. "Kai!" teriak Sehun yang berlari mengejar Kai. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun. "Aku ada urusan. Aku pergi dulu" jawab Kai dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan melewati lorong kampus barunya itu. Entah kenapa penampilannya terlihat mencolok. Padahal dia hanya menggunakan kaos berwarna biru yang tertutupi jaketnya dan celana jeans yang pas dikaki jenjangnya itu. Rambutnya juga dibiarkan berantakan menambah kesan tampan dan sexy. Kai berjalan menuju salah satu kelas dan dengan santainya melenggang masuk. Akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya. Kai berjalan cepat menuju orang itu dan sesampainya Kai langsung saja menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membiarkan pandangan teman-teman sekelas Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka kaget. Kai membawa Kyungsoo ke atap kampus, tempat yang tepat untuk mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara. Kyungsoo sedari tadi memberontak dari genggaman Kai tapi tenaganya kalah kuat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KIM JONGIN!" bentak Kyungsoo setelah berhasil melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai.

"Kita perlu bicara, Soo" ucap Kai lembut. Kai tau telah menyakiti Kyungsoo'nya' dan meninggalkan bekas kemerahan dipergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Bicara? Perlu kah? Bukannya kita sudah putus?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"Kau yang memutuskanku hyung dan aku tidak menyetujuinya. Jadi kau masih kekasihku" balas Kai.

"Kekasih?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan kekehannya. "Kau pergi begitu saja dan kau tidak meyakinkanku. Apa itu yang namanya kekasih?" remeh Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku karena pergi tanpa memberitahumu hyung. Aku melakukannya karena punya alasan tersendiri"

"Alasan? Selalu saja itu yang kau ucapkan. Sekarang alasan apa lagi, Kim Jongin!" ujar Kyungsoo penuh penekanan diakhir kalimat. "Aku sibuk. Jangan pernah mencariku lagi" ucap Kyungsoo dan mulai berbalik untuk keluar dari atap kampus. Kai langsung saja memojokkan Kyungsoo didinding. Dia tak punya pilihan lain untuk menahan Kyungsoo yang keras kepala.

"APA-APAAN KAU?!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya yang ditahan oleh Kai didinding.

"DIAMLAH, HYUNG!" bentak Kai. Kyungsoo langsung bungkam dan tak memberontak. Dia hanya terlalu kaget saat Kai membentaknya. Sungguh Kai tak bermaksud untuk membentak Kyungsoo. Dia hanya terbawa emosi karena sifat keras kepala Kyungsoo.

"Dengarkan aku, Hyung. Kumohon"

"Aku tau aku sering menyakitimu dan bersikap seenaknya. Tapi yakinlah hyung bahwa aku hanya mencintaimu. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu."

"Maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja appa ku menelepon untuk kembali ke Jepang bersama eomma. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perusahaan appa sedang mengalami krisis dan menyuruhku untuk membantunya. Awalnya aku menolak tapi setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya aku memutuskan ke Jepang. Aku hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku mencintaimu dan tak bisa hidup tanpamu saat jauh darimu. Dan semua itu benar, hyung. Sedetik pun aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Kau selalu memenuhi pikiranku. Saat aku ingin kembali ke Korea, appa melarangku dan tidak mengijinkanku kembali. Dia ingin aku membantunya dan mengembangkan perusahaannya. Aku berhasil mengembangkan perusahaan appa hingga membuka cabang di Korea. Sekarang appa mempercayakan perusahaan yang di Korea kepadaku jadi aku bisa kembali dan menemuimu. Tak tau kah kau hyung, aku tersiksa disana selama 3 tahun ini. Sangat menyakitkan hyung hanya dengan memikirkanmu" jelas Kai panjang-lebar dan melepaskan genggamannya.

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar pejelasan Kai. Ia tak tau ternyata Kai juga menderita sama sepertinya. Ia terlalu egois selama ini. Kyungsoo menyesal telah berburuk sangka ke Kai selama ini. "Kau bodoh, Kai" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh! BODOH! BODOH! BODOH!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi dan memukul-mukul dada bidang Kai. Akhirnya pecah juga tangisan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Masa bodoh dengan harga dirinya, yang terpenting dia bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Kai. Kai hanya diam saja menerima pukulan dari Kyungsoo. Dia pantas mendapatkannya. Setelah dirasa pukulan Kyungsoo melemah, Kai langsung saja memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih sesenggukan.

"A-aku m-membencimu, Kai"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Soo. Saranghae" balas Kai dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"YA! Sudahku bilang jangan seenaknya sendiri!"

"..."

"Kau berani membantahku?!"

"..."

"Lupakan! Aku akan memecatmu nanti."

Pip

"Sialan!" maki Kai entah pada siapa.

"Ada apa? Siapa tadi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau mengacuhkan kami disaat kami mengadakan pesta kepulanganmu dan merayakan hari jadimu dengan Kyungsoo?!" tanya Baekhyun sengit.

"Kau sama sekali tak menghargai kami, Kai" ujar Luhan ikut-ikutan.

"Ternyata Jepang banyak merubahmu" imbuh Kris.

"YA! Kenapa kalian semua menuduhku yang tidak-tidak begitu. Itu tadi asistenku yang menelepon" jelas Kai sengit.

Sekarang keempat pasangan sedang berkumpul di cafe langganan mereka untuk merayakan kepulangan Kai dan hari jadi –kembali- nya dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka membuat pesta kecil-kecilan dan mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya saling meledek. Sudah lama mereka tidak merasa sebahagia ini.

"Kenapa sedari tadi kau diam saja, hyung?" tanya Tao pada Kyugnsoo dengan bergelayut manja dipelukan Kris.

"Apa kau malu, Kyung?" goda Baekhyun.

"Atau kau terlalu senang kekasih hitammu kembali?" imbuh Luhan.

"Aish...apa-apan kalian! Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku diam? Bukannya aku selalu diam" rajuk Kyungsoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo...Kyungsoo ngambek" ledek Chanyeol. Kyungsoo semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan memancingku, Soo" ucap Kai.

"meman..."

Chu~

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus saat Kai mencium Kyungsoo dibibirnya.

"YA!" teriak Chanbaek, Taoris, Hunhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Apakah ada yang merasa bingung dengan ceritanya? Gimana? Gimana? Sudah terjawabkah rasa penasaran kalian? mian klo masih ada yang bingung ceritanya. Ada yang tanya kyungsoo tau darimana klo Kai itu playboy. Klo masalah itu emang gag ku ceritain disini. Intinya sih dulu itu Kai playboy sebelum jadian ma Kyungsoo. Klo masalah hubungan Kai gag rukun karena Kai n Kyungsoo sama-sama keras kepala. ya begitulah ceritanya. jangan lupa kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Mian kalo endingnya maksa dan aneh. Sebenernya ini mau kubuat oneshoot tapi malah kepanjangan, hehehehe. Silahkan Repiuw lagi. Gomawo!


End file.
